


jackin' it (just some dumb emo poetry)

by clowncurls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncurls/pseuds/clowncurls
Summary: i have NOWHERE to put my emo ass poetry so i'm gonna put it here where no one will read it
Kudos: 1





	1. missing mr. mercury

dreaming about kisses left on the lips of my confidantes.  
damn, what i might do given the chance.  
i let the flame come to me,  
the opposition threatens my natural disquietude.  
i split off and he follows suit.  
snap break confide,  
he falls short.  
a vibrant juxtaposition in the grass.  
cryptic confessions may be interpreted inaccurately,  
and i force myself to fall back.


	2. finally at a standstill

june faults bring july travesties.  
my one flaw was the easy attachment.  
of course the blind eye was intentional—  
i lowered the flags in faith.  
the psychiatrist is a ghost.  
if regretting it is not enough, what else can be done?  
the chance was yours to take,  
now you are powerless.  
the true manipulator sends her love.


	3. confessions in the near future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw this is about csa

breathless in the front seat.  
you can’t return to the angles.  
this is the time to speak! hurry up!!  
… radio silence from the sophomore.  
it’s no surpriseㅡ you aren’t aware of the psychological horror yet.  
however, your evident lack of maturity seems to warrant more.  
better luck in your next childhood.  
if only you could remember the first day.  
until then,  
twelve thirteen eighteen.


End file.
